Shaving King
by Girlygirl
Summary: King needed a little favor, he needed Abby to shave him, and he paid her back ten fold. The stuff that can happen in bathrooms! AbbyKing Post Balde: Trinity


This is my first Blade fic so please be nice. I took liberties with Abby's past so just go with it. Anyway I loved all three Blade movies but there are close to no Abby/King fics out there so I decided to write my own. This idea just hit me but this is my first piece in a while so please review even if you didn't like it. Reviews always help. I don't own anything; don't sue. Also, if anyone knows any good Abby/King fics or where I can find them please let me know.

**Shaving King**

No matter how many times she'd seen it, the moon always managed to keep her attention fixated on it for long periods of time. Tonight was no different and as she look out at the glowing half moon hidden behind dark gray clouds Abigail Whistler wondered if someone was watching over her. It was only when she heard the shower turn off that she stood from her spot by the window and moved away from the moon towards the bathroom.

"Thank God," she whispered, she really needed to brush her teeth. The gross dirty feeling was making her sick and King had been in there forever. She tiptoed towards the bathroom and knocked lighting on the door, clasping her hands behind her back immediately after.

"Come in," King called out softly and she found him in nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Sorry," Abby averted her eyes from him and pointed towards the sink, "I just need to brush my teeth, badly." King laughed as he moved towards the door; Abby didn't like when people watched her brush her teeth and he knew that.

"Go ahead," he pulled the door closed behind him and she waited a second before grabbing her tooth brush and mint paste.

"Whistler, are you done?" King's voice made her jump as she was drying her mouth on a face cloth.

"Yeah," She mumbled through the cloth before opening the door, allowing King to gently push his way in. "Sorry about bugging you," he waved off her apology as he reached under the sink and pulled out the shaving cream and a new razor.

"Don't worry about it. I have a little favor to ask anyway." He held out the stuff to her and smiled, "Please." He locked her with dark puppy dog eyes.

"You want me to shave you?" she asked, slowly taking the stuff from him as he smiled his chestier cat smile.

"When you put it that way it's a complete turn on." He wiggled his eyebrows at her with a grin and she hit him lightly.

"Ouch, but seriously, without a mirror I can't shave myself without nicking this stunning face." He ran his hand along his chin.

"And you're trusting me, risky." But she knew that he had a point, without a mirror it was going to be hard by himself. It had only been two weeks since Blade had defeated Drake who had killed their family save for each other and Zoë. Since then Abby had refused to leave Zoë alone and King had refused to leave her alone so they ended up sharing a room at their new cell together. Though the room was huge, including a sunroom, walk-in closet and attached bathroom, a mirror had ever been installed since the couple before them had had a fight which ended in a broken mirror. That had been three years ago; so they'd been told.

"Well, I figure if I can trust you with my life, I can trust you with my face." He pulled a hand through his hair and she watched as droplets of water ran down his neck.

"True," she smiled before tapping the counter, "up then."

"What?" he blinked and she laughed at him.

"Up, you know, as in sit up on the counter so I can shave your face."

"Don't you think it would be better for you to sit on the counter? You'd be closer to my height." He questioned and she thought about it for a moment before hopping onto the counter; her bare feet dangling freely. King reached past her and turned on the tap, letting the cold water turn warm.

"So, do you know what to do? At all?" he asked nervously as he watched her spray cream into her hand. Abby looked up at him as she set the bottle down beside her thigh.

"I've never done this before, if that's what you mean," he gulped and she smiled as she smoothly lathered up his lower face and neck with the cream. "But I've seen my father do this once or twice." Her eyes shot down as she remembered being six and sitting beside her father on the counter as he shaved. He'd been there to see how she'd been; it had been two years since she'd last seen him. Her mother had introduced them as if he were more a stranger then her father and truth be told he was. He stayed for two days then he disappeared again but she never forgot watching him shave. The second time she'd watched him shave had been 10 years later when she was sixteen. She'd stood in the doorway of the bathroom and watched him through the mirror. He couldn't seem to decide between yelling at her and lecturing her so he did both at once. Her mother had been dead for six years and without any trace of her father, Abby had been sent to a foster home. It hadn't been the first time she'd run away, just the first time she'd been in any danger. Thank god he found her. He knew who she was the second he saw her and the yelling hadn't stopped since. Finally, as he dragged the razor across his cheek she yelled back.

"Maybe if you'd been there when mom died I wouldn't be running away." The blade stopped mid-shave as he locked eyes with her via the mirror.

"Well, we'll never know so get over it. I won't always be there to save your ass." He continued shaving again and she felt tears prick her eyes.

"You've never been there, you just got lucky tonight, that doesn't make you a father." She snapped.

"I don't recall wanting to be a father." It was hurtful, and he knew it, but part of it was true. After what had happened with his family he never wanted to be a father again and risk losing that person too. Contrary to what he thought she'd do, Abby didn't cry. Instead her voice hollowed, as did her eyes and she looked him right in the eye with a set jaw.

"Don't worry, you never were." She walked out of his life then and he didn't hear anything from her until she called to tell him that she wanted in; she wasn't asking.

"Hey, are you okay?" King pulled her away from her memories and she found that he was holding her wrists.

"Yeah, sorry." She twisted and rinsed her hands under the warm water before picking up the razor and twirling it between her fingers. "Ready?" she asked with a grin and he nodded.

"It's too bad, I kinda liked the beard." Abby murmured as she rested the blade against his cheek; he grabbed her arm.

"Really?" he asked, his eyebrows crossing in question.

"Yeah, it made you look like the bad-ass vampire hunter you are." She answered, starring up at him. "Plus it's a complete turn on, must have really helped you get girls."

"A complete turn on, you don't say. So, are you turned on now, Abigail?" He asked in a low voice as he smiled at her.

"Well I could do without these." She pointed to the sides of his face with her free hand.

"Then shave away but leave the goatee." He ordered and she laughed.

"I can't believe you care about my opinion that much, King." And he dropped her hand. Once again she lifted the razor to his face. The blade made a whispering sound as it moved against the coarse gain of his bread, leaving slightly pink skin dotted with shaving cream in its wake. Abby hold her breath as she made that first stroke.

"So far so good," she breathed and he laughed, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down slightly. She dipped the razor in the water and shook it against the side of the sink, making a small tapping sound. Again she glided the razor over his skin gently as if he were a baby and not a man who had been to hell and back and still wasn't broken. Again she breathed out as soon as the razor lifted from his face and she dipped it into the water to clean it. After a couple more times of holding her breath he grabbed her forearm softly to stop her.

"I know I'm not very good at this but…" King cuts her off.

"You're doing fine Abby; all you need to do is breathe. It's okay if you cut me, I can take a little pain." He joked, letting her continue cleaning up his face. She tilted his face and brought the razor just over his pulse which she found beating strong and calm against her fingertips. He's not worried at all that the razor will slip and he holds perfectly still as she leans in to inspect her work. King is far surer then she is. He smelled like fresh water and sandalwood and shaving cream and it intoxicated her senses so that she has to close her eyes for a moment.

"You have a lot of hair," she muttered quietly as she watched the sharp-smooth metal dig into the ridge of his jaw, the short hairs on the back of his neck rise at the brush of her breath. She dipped the razor into the waiting water and shook it before continuing, this time on the other side. Abby's fingers lingered on his chin as she tilted his head back and stroked the razor along his cheek. She shivered when his hands slid up to rest around her, brushing the side of her stomach and lower back as they settled there. She slipped and nicked him a little; he hissed.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." She panicked, dropping the razor into the sink where it gets lost under the foam and tiny floating hairs.

"Don't worry about it; just get me a piece of paper." He told her and she does as told, ripping a contact size piece and tenderly placing it on the cut allowing the blood to stick it in place. They just look at each other for a second before he tilted his head back and says.

"Go on, continue." He looks down at her sideways and it's making his head hurt but he sees her shake her head 'no'.

"No, I can't. I'm not good at this, I made you bleed." King brings his head back to normal and gazes at her.

"What are you talking about, you're fine at this, its not the first time I've been cut. I cut myself all the time and I've been doing to forever. Believe me, you're doing a much better job then I ever have; you only got me once. Plus you've made me bleed before." He grinned at her before dipping his hand into the water and pulling out the razor. She took it carefully from him and the water from his hand dripped down her arm but she didn't mind. Again he tilted his head for her and she tentatively glides the razor over his cheek. His smooth cheek is only inches from her lips and, for some reason, Abby finds herself wanting to taste her work. She could do it, flick out her tongue and taste the tang of the cream and his soft skin beneath but she doesn't. Instead she brings the razor to his neck and glides it over his Adam's apple lightly, enjoying the feeling of the small bump beneath her fingertips and the way he holds still so she could shave there.

"There's still time to cut my throat," he jokes as soon as the razor leaves his Adam's apple and she smiles as he glances at her with challenging dark eyes.

"Don't tempt me, King." She answers back but he had to strain to hear her whispered words. He smiled; she's still as feisty as the day they met.

"There, done." She drops the razor into the water and lets it drain as she grabs a towel and runs fresh warm water over it. Abby lightly bring it to his face, stops to remove the piece of paper hiding the dry blood, and begins whipping off the remaining cream. Her nails lightly graze his face as she moves to clean him up. When the cream is gone she hands him the dry end of the towel and, while still holding the wet end in her hands, allows him to pat his damp face dry. His eyes peek out of the top of the towel first, then his nose and his mouth and Abby finds herself getting lost the second his tongue darks out the wet his lips. Without noticing King drops the towel onto her lap and she, in turn, lets it drop to the floor with a faint 'plop'. Abby can't seem to control her hands as they place themselves on either side of his smooth face.

"So, still turned on?" he asked quietly, nothing above a whisper and she nodded without thinking.

"Perfect." She inhaled before he pulled her toned body towards him from the counter and allowed his lips to crash down on hers in a heart-stopping kiss. Abby responded immediately and King went about ravaging her mouth and tongue with his own. King brings one of his hands up to tangle it in her hair. He gently guides her head where he wants it and is about to open his mouth when Abby takes his lower lip in between hers and gently sucks on it, flicking her tongue over it a few times. King quickly gets over his shock and opened his mouth against hers, letting his tongue sweep softly over hers once...twice...three times...before he finally gave in and released the quiet moan he'd been stifling. King explored the contours of her mouth as if they were an uncharted island; she moaned into his mouth as her hands snaked themselves around his neck. She matched his passion and King released a deep growl; she smiled against his mouth. He lifted her off the counter, molding her body closer to his as he continued to kiss her and Abby, in turn, locked her leg around his waist to make sure she wouldn't fall. She ground against him and King let out a growl as he shoved her against the wall with a light bang. She whimpered into him as he pressed her tightly to the wall and freed a hand to close and lock the door; they didn't want Zoë walking in on this. King attacked her neck then, nipping at her pulse point and finding it racing; he smiled. Abby, never one to be left out of the fun, nipped and bit the tip of his ear making him groan. His hands moved down till they hit the hem of her black t-shirt before they slipped under and pulled it off in one swift motion. Abby hissed as her bare skin touched the cold wall but couldn't stop herself from gasping as Kings rough and long fingers danced across her stomach towards her breasts. She looked down at him as he watched her; never taking his eyes off of her chest which was moving up and down violently with her labored breath. His mouth latched onto her nipple as he sucked it before he let it go to lick it with slow strokes. Abby couldn't keep her head from fall back as she arched into his mouth with a moan before he moved to give her other nipple the same treatment. Unconsciously Abby scooted herself a few inches down his washboard stomach until she was resting just inches from the head of his cock and gasped when she felt something poke her. King could feel the heat she was emanating and it was driving him crazy; he needed to get her pants off her. He dropped her onto the counter again, catching both of her arms in one hand and unbuttoning her jeans with the other. The easy manner in which he undid and slid her jeans and panties off told her that King had had lots of experience in this area; she didn't say anything.

"God, King," she hissed as he inserted a finger inside her and closed her eyes; her hands still pinned over her head. Seconds later another finger joined the first inside her and he chuckled as he pulled them out and inserted them again slowly.

"Which is it Abby, God or King?" his eyes shone as they watched her face fill with pleasure every time he slammed into her but she didn't answer him. Abby rested her head against the wall where the mirror should have been and arched to meet his fingers. He dropped her arms and before she realized he was on his keens attaching her center. The sensation of his tongue licking, nibbling and sucking along with his fingers pumping into her sent her flying over the edge and she exploded, breathing hard. Abby had barley returned to earth before his lips slammed upon hers and she tasted herself on his lips. Her hands moved to his pants.

"To many clothes," she mumbled as she pulled down his pajama bottoms to freeing his glorious erection. King was a big boy, and she licked her lips in anticipation before hopping off the counter and kneeling in front of him.

"No, Abby," he pulled her up again and locked eyes with her. "You don't have to do that." He brushed wild brown hair out of her face and kissed her forehead.

"You took care of me King, it's my turn to return the favor." She purred as she moved to lower herself again; he stopped her.

"You're too good for that Abby." He whispered and she stood on tiptoes to kiss him lightly on the lips.

"I want to." He nodded then and let her slid to the floor in front of him. She locked her eyes with him before enveloping him with her mouth, her hands on his hips. He let out a growl from deep in his throat and she giggled against him.

"Fuck," he hissed as her tongue ran over his head and length, feeling ever ridge in her mouth before moving him till just the tip remained. King couldn't take his eyes off of her as she reinserted his dick into her mouth. Abby held his length in her hands, giving him one long suck before flicking the tip with her tongue. Her name fell from his lips as she slowly eased him back into her mouth and out again, repeating the process till he tugged gently on her hair.

"Abby you have to stop." He told her pulling her up and away from his cock.

"But, I'm not done." She protested but he shook his head firmly; there was no way in hell she was going to do that, he won't let her.

"No, that's beneath you." He pulled her to him and dropped his head into her shoulder and she kissed his chest, felling his beating heart under her lips.

"Damn it Abby, are you sure?" he asked into her shoulder and she shiver.

"Yeah," she breathed and he pulled back to look at her.

"I can stop here, if you want me to, but the second you say okay I've got to have you." He groaned out.

"I already said okay," she barley got the words out of her mouth before he hopped onto the counter, cock standing up right like a good soldier, and pulled her up with him with the bit of vampire strength he still had. They weren't gentle but rough and he rammed into her, causing her to yell out as he rested inside her finally.

"Perfect," he whispered as he placed his hands on her hips and lifted her up and down on him. Soon Abby was riding him and he kissed the tip of her nose as he arched his hips into her warmth. He slid his hand between them and teased her clit in time with there thrusts, causing her to tossing her head back and forth as her eyes slipped shut.

"Look at me Abby," he groaned and she did as she was told, her eyes glazed in a dreamy look. She slowed and moved up until just the tip of his cock touched her but he rammed her hips back down with his hands and pulled her up against. He relished in the felling of her around him, wet and warm and fitting him perfectly.

"Mine," he growled with a predatory look in his dark eyes as she gained speed and it sent her closer to the edge.

"Let go Abby, for me." He pleaded and she dropped her head back, arching so to grind her pussy into him as she shattered; all the while chanting his name. King watched her cum with his name on her lips and knew that he could die happy now as he slammed her hips up and down a couple more times before coming and spilling his semen into her. Only the sounds of there heavy breathing could be heard as she collapsed against him.

"That was brilliant," King mumbled as his hand ran lazy circles along her back. Abby nodded slowly before she slipped off of him and grabbed her panties from the floor to begin redressing; King followed suit. Abby pulled the door open but King stopped her and spun her to face him. Pushing her up against the wall he caught her mouth with his and she found herself thinking that this was how it all started. When they finally pulled away her lips were swollen but he made no move to let her go as he played with her hair.

"I don't know what to do first, thank the couple before us or stop delivery on the mirror." He wiggled his eyebrows at her, his eyes looking at her as if she were the whole world and she laughed; he was still her Hannibal King.

End

-Girlygirl


End file.
